


It Is Done

by usuallyproperlyhydrated



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, clarke is a sadass, lexa realizes just what a badass clarke is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyproperlyhydrated/pseuds/usuallyproperlyhydrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little deleted scene from between 2x08 ("Spacewalker") and 2x09 ("Remember Me"). How Clarke got inside Lexa's tent after killing Finn, and Lexa's thoughts about Clarke of the Sky People.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Done

Lexa knows what Clarke has done before she even moves away from Finn.

Once she does step away, the blood on her hands and the way the boy’s corpse sags against the pole is enough to cause a rumble among the rest of the Tree People.

The rumbling gets louder as Lexa’s advisors and warriors realize that blood will not have blood.

And there is Clarke of the Sky People, standing there with the bloody knife in her hand, her eyes glazed over, as if she doesn’t quite realize what she’s done.

An agonized cry rises from the camp of the Sky People.

Gustus takes a step forward, his sword halfway out of its sheath.

“No,” she says sharply to him. “Don’t touch her.”

“But _heda_ …”

“I said no.”

Before anyone else can follow through with what Gustus had in mind, Lexa raises her voice to the whole camp.

“It is done.”

They are not satisfied with her declaration, but they make no move to attack Clarke. Lexa is the only person moving when she cautiously approaches Clarke.

“Come with me,” she says softly.

Clarke just blinks, making no move to follow Lexa to safety.

“Clarke.”

A dazed head turn, eyes having trouble focusing.

Lexa puts a hand on Clarke’s back and guides her into her tent to sit down. Her task completed, she turns to leave the tent.

She hesitates for a moment, knowing that she needs to go speak with her people and calm them down before anything catastrophic happens.

She doesn’t want to leave Clarke alone, not like this.

But she also knows that when Clarke finally comes back to her senses, Lexa will be the last person she wants to see.

So she decides to have someone fetch Clarke’s mother.

Before she leaves, though, Lexa hands Clarke a rag from one of the tables, which the Clarke accepts without either verbal or physical acknowledgment.

She’s so numb, so far removed from the passionate leader that Lexa had seen before.

In Clarke’s features she had seen anger and sorrow, had watched her beg and demand, but she had never seen her visage look so still and blank before.

So empty.

It makes sense, Lexa supposes, given what Clarke has just done. She’s just killed someone who clearly meant a lot to her.

Lexa couldn’t feel anything for days after she heard about what happened to Costia, and when it finally did sink in, it felt as though someone had ripped her very heart in half.

Everything had been painful--talking, moving, breathing--and she hadn’t even been the one to end Costia’s life.

Finn deserved it, though, she reminds herself. Finn was nothing like Costia. He had killed unarmed elders and children, and Lexa couldn’t let that stand.

What about what Clarke had said, though?

That Finn had done it for her?

If Costia had been looking for her and had slaughtered people because she thought that they were keeping her from her?

But Costia wouldn’t have.

Costia wasn’t stupid. She would never have attacked unarmed people, even if she suspected them of treachery.

Lexa doesn’t have time to think about this. She needs to get moving and make sure that there isn’t a retaliatory slaughter of the Sky People.

But if she _had_ , Lexa’s mind nags at her, forcing her to stay still. If she had, what would you have done?

Would you have driven a knife into her heart after giving her one last kiss?

Just the thought of it is enough to make Lexa’s breath catch.

 

No.

 

She couldn’t have.

Whatever her shortcomings, Clarke of the Sky People is as strong and as fierce as the best of Lexa’s warriors.

Wanting to say something--anything--she looks back over her shoulder at Clarke, who is staring into nothing.

“Clarke,” she says, her voice almost breaking.

“Finn,” Clarke murmurs.

Lexa leaves the tent, her words unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, this just the tip of the Clexa Yikesburg. Aside from this (which is decidedly short) I have two other fics banging around my head. So if you like this one, leave kudos or a comment and I'll see if I can get up enough motivation to post the others!


End file.
